


Not a Word

by AutisticWriter



Series: Sickfic Prompts [10]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Influenza, Prompt Fill, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: As everyone comes down with the flu, Ritsu insists she never gets sick. Until she does.[Prompt 10: Not a Word]





	Not a Word

A flu outbreak has spread across town. In a few days, half of the girls at their school have come down with the flu, having to stay off of school as they deal with the virus. And the members of the Light Music Club are no exception.

Yui got sick first, coughing and sneezing as she tried to play her guitar. Nodoka, unimpressed by her girlfriend even attending the club when she was clearly sick, said to Yui, “Go home right now,” and dragged her home. Yui has been out of school for a week now, being looked after by Ui and Nodoka whenever they aren’t at school.

Mugi was next, her parents paying for a doctor to give her all these hippy treatments to try and speed up her recovery. Ritsu seemed to find some satisfaction in noting that, despite all the money her parents spent, Mugi isn’t recovering any quicker than Yui.

With Yui and Mugi out of school, Ritsu doesn’t see the point in doing the club activities.

“You’ve got a point,” Mio says, smiling. Ritsu doesn’t often come up with good ideas, but this makes sense. “We can’t rehearse with just the two of us.”

“Yeah, and we can’t have tea and sweets without Mugi!” Ritsu says, kissing her.

Mio rolls her eyes. “Come on, then. Let’s visit the others.”

The two of them leave the campus and travel across town. They first try to visit Mugi, but it turns out that her parents have quarantined the house (“What must it be like to be a rich girl?” Ritsu says). So they go to Yui’s house instead.

The door is opened by Ui, who looks a bit wearier than usual. “Oh, hello you two. Are you here to see Yui?”

Mio nods. “If that’s okay. How’s she doing?”

“She’s pretty bad,” Ui says, leading them into the house, Mio and Ritsu slipping off their shoes. “All she can do is lay in bed.”

“Isn’t that what she’s like normally?” Ritsu says, and Mio nudges her.

“Ritsu!”                              

But Ui smiles. “Yeah, I know what you mean. But she’s really sick. You can come and see her if you want.”

Mio nods, and Ui leads them up the stairs. She takes them into Yui’s bedroom, where they find Yui in bed and Nodoka at her bedside. Yui looks like she hasn’t washed in days, her hair matted and greasy and sticking to her forehead with dry sweat, and her nose is red from blowing it. Nodoka helps her prop herself upright, holding a cup of water to Yui’s mouth to help her girlfriend drink.

Yui manages a weak smile when she sees Mio and Ritsu.

“Hi, you two,” she says, voice hoarse like when she overdid it practising singing.

“Hey, you look rough,” Ritsu says, and Mio nudges her again. “Ow!”

But Yui laughs weakly. “I guess I do.”

“How are you feeling?” Mio asks.

“I’m feeling a bit better,” Yui says.

“She’s managing to keep down more water,” Nodoka says. “And she even managed to eat some rice earlier.”

“I wanted something really plain,” Yui says. “And Ui makes the best rice.”

Ui blushes. “Aww, thanks, sis.”

“Well we’re glad to see you’re getting better,” Mio says, smiling.

“Thank you,” Yui says, sniffing. “I just hope you two don’t get sick too.”

“You don’t need to worry about me!” Ritsu says. “I never get sick.”

“Really?” Ui says.

“Yep! I never ever get sick.”

Ui grins. “That’s so cool.”

“I was I never get sick,” Yui mumbles, and Nodoka hugs her.

And Mio looks at Ritsu as she smiles smugly, wondering if this is going to end up backfiring on her.

\---

Mio was right. In homeroom the next day, Ritsu sniffs and coughs and splutters, her nose running. After class, Mio can’t help but wander up to her girlfriend and say, “So you never get sick, do you?”

Ritsu glares at her, wiping her nose. “I’m not sick.”

“Yes you are.”

“Oh shut up,” Ritsu says, and she sneezes.

Ritsu eventually ends up getting sent home sick. Mio goes to visit her after school, and the first thing her girlfriend says when she walks into her bedroom is, “Don’t you dare say it.”

Mio smiles and ruffles her sweaty hair. “Of course you’re not sick. You’re just having a rest.”

Ritsu smiles. “Exactly.”

And Mio giggles as she presses a kiss to Ritsu’s clammy forehead.


End file.
